


Drugs + Prison + Moon

by Eurus91



Series: I don’t remember driving here challenge [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, This is a short story, Worried Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: [...] He had tried. He had really tried, at least this Jack had to give it to him. He had tried to fight Murdoc and whatever crap flowed through his veins. At the beginning it had been easy [...]
Series: I don’t remember driving here challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Drugs + Prison + Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes part in the I Don’t remember driving here Challenge called on the hurt / comfort italia group - fanfiction & fanart  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 💙

That night the moon shone high in the sky, illuminating that part of town where Jack and the TAC team were located. The whole team was in position. Perfectly camouflaged. If Jack hadn't been so damned worried he would have been proud of his Team TAC. His heart was pounding in his chest, he almost seemed to feel it in that oppressive silence.  
If that had been a normal situation, Mac would have started talking about how physically impossible it was for a heart to come out of his chest, but Mac was not there. He was not with him.

He had tried. He had really tried, at least this Jack had to give it to him. He had tried to fight Murdoc and whatever crap flowed through his veins. At the beginning it had been easy, the drip had just started, the droplets were flowing slowly and he still had possession of his mind. He could think, reason. The more time passed, however, the more elusive his thoughts became. It was truly terrifying not to be able to hold a thought for longer than two seconds. Murdoc's voice seemed distant and distorted to him. Whispers and whispers that entered his mind like hot knives.  
"Jack abandoned you Boy Scout."  
Mac shook his head hard or at least was convinced he had. The head was spinning, the outlines blurred. Black specks occupied much of his vision.  
How long had it been?  
An hour? One day? A week?  
"Jack would never do that."  
The man's laughter was cold, devoid of any emotion; so different from Jack's laughter.  
Jack. A lament escaped Mac. Where was Jack? Perhaps he had asked the question aloud because the answer came to him on time and inevitable. "It is not here."  
So where was he? "Not here." The voice repeated.  
Maybe it was then that he gave up, his mind was tired and the drugs had overwhelmed him, Murdoc kept whispering things to him, things he was beginning to believe were real.  
If Jack hadn't come to save him, it's because maybe he didn't exist. Was he a blaster? Was he still in Afghanistan?  
"Let me go... please." She hums.  
The man's laughter grew louder, and Mac narrowed his eyes in pain. Everything hurt, everything was amplified.  
"Don't worry, genius boy, dad bear came to get you."

"Mac!”  
The man's voice was gentle, perhaps with a hint of panic, he wanted to open his eyes and see for himself, but he was so tired. "Mac, it's me. Open your eyes.” Jack's hands fumbled around the boy, removing the IV and opening the cuffs that had cut through his wrists.  
"You?" The voice was so weak.  
"It's me, it's Jack..."  
"Jack?" The man nodded as the smile faded, hearing the words Mac said later.  
"You... you don't exist. You are in my head... "  
Jack struggled to keep the tears at bay, all thanks to the training but it was Macs who were talking about, a Mac who did not recognize him.  
"Please Mac. I exist, we...we are patner..."  
"Partner..." Mac's voice became even weaker, then dizziness took over and everything went black.


End file.
